deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Terra
Terra is a character from DC Comics. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Terra vs. Crocodile (Abandoned) * Terra VS Gaara * Toph Beifong vs. Terra (Completed by WarpStar 930) * Yang vs. Terra * Terra vs. X-23 (Completed) Battles Royale * Elemental Girl Battle Royale (Awesome Betterhero) (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Esdeath (Akame ga Kill) * William Dunbar (Code Lyoko) * Part 1 Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) History Originally from the European country of Markovia, Tara Markov was sent to America at a young age due to being a scandal as an illegitimate daughter to the patriarch of the country's ruling family. Combined with gaining superhuman powers from being experimented on, Terra suffered deep-rooted psychological issues as she was taken under the wing of Deathstroke who taught her to better control her powers before sending her to Jump City to serve as his spy within the Teen Titans. While she was having second thoughts after getting to know the Titans better prior to cover blown, it was being rejected by a heartbroken Beast Boy that a disillusioned Terra gradually ends up treading a dark path with the notion that super-powered people like herself should rule the world. Death Battle Info Terra has the exceptionally strong elemental ability to create, control and manipulate earthly substances in all its forms from rock to sand. She can hurl and lift boulders, generate earthquakes, mudslides, avalanches, fissures, project spikes of stone from the ground and tunnel through the earth. Terra often transports herself and others by riding on a large slab of earth. Her geokinetic abilities also allow her to affect molten rock, giving her the ability to control the flow of magma, lava and to thermo-geokinetically control volcanic activity to a degree. Terra can also sense vibrations, even from any living thing moving across rooftops. * Terra-izer: Terra uses her powers to form a suit of armor from rock around her body, enabling her to easily break through doors of reinforced steel or concrete. Feats * Was a Black Lantern. Faults * Trust and daddy issues. * Tends to bare deep-seeded grudges with a murderous revenge obsession. * Terra initially lacked control of her newly increased abilities and strength, being unable to regulate how much earth she moved, and inadvertently triggering seismic tremors or even minor volcanoes. The more she used her powers over a period of time, the more she struggled to contain them. * Got imprisoned a few times in a dimension that serves Teen Titans' personal garbage dump. Trivia: * Her brother, Brion has the same powers as her and works as both the prince of Markovia and the superhero Geo-Force. Gallery Terra Animated.jpg|''Terra as she appears in Teen Titans'' Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Female Category:Sidekicks Category:US Combatants Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants